


С первого взгляда

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По мотивам заявки:Брок – оборотень. Кошка, крупная. Именно кошка, только размером с очень упитанного тигра. Все бы ничего, вот только об этом прознал Зимний – увидел оборот на одной из миссий. И теперь, если никто не видит, лезет к Броку с нескромными предложениями: пузик почесать, голову погладить, за ушами поскрести, молочка налить. Обеспечить домиком – коробкой соответствующих размеров. Заласкать-загладить – Брок громко урчит и теряет волю к сопротивлению. А потом об этом узнает Стив... Который обожает котов, как и Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	С первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонение от канона, ООС, обоснуя нет – это магЕя.

Стив откинул полог палатки и выбрался наружу. Солнце отражалось от кипенно-белого снежного покрова, протянувшегося на много миль вокруг. Ближе к кромке леса, в котором находилась очередная обнаруженная база Гидры (из-за нее-то они и торчали второй день на Аляске), стоял Баки. Он внимательно смотрел в овраг, расположенный у его ног.

Проваливаясь в сугробы чуть не по колено, Стив добрался до Баки и уже хотел его обнять, но замер, остановленный шепотом:

– Тихо. Не спугни.

Стив осторожно глянул в овраг и оторопел. Внизу, среди падающих с неба пушистых снежинок, резвился кот. Вернее сказать – КОТ, потому что размером он был с весьма упитанную пуму. Огромный, мохнатый, черно-серый, с песочного цвета «носочками» на лапах и такого же оттенка «манишкой». Он то замирал, задрав морду вверх, то подпрыгивал, пытаясь поймать белые хлопья.

– Посмотри, какой красавец! Давай заберем его с собой, – азартно предложил Баки.

Глаза его горели, словно у ребенка, обнаружившего под елкой долгожданный подарок.

– Я люблю котов и уже согласился завести котенка, но это! Это же монстр какой-то.

– Да похрен. Я влюбился с первого взгляда.

В этот момент кот, обратив внимание на зрителей, оглядел их желтыми глазищами.

– Кто красивый мальчик? Иди ко мне, моя радость, – заворковал Баки.

Кот зажмурился, потряс головой, снова открыл глаза и начал прыжками выбираться из оврага. Отчаянно жалея, что щит остался в палатке, Стив приготовился к обороне. Баки же абсолютно бесстрашно присел и раскрыл объятия навстречу котомонстру.

Следующие десять минут можно было смело отнести к одним из самых удивительных в жизни Стива. Он, приоткрыв рот, наблюдал, как Баки гладит, тискает и целует пушистую зверюгу. Кот в ответ мурчал, соревнуясь по громкости с мотором БТР, терся о Баки и в конце концов повалил его на снег, довольно умостившись сверху.

– Стив, пожалуйста, возьмем его к себе! Видишь, какой он ласковый.

Когда Баки о чем-то просил таким тоном, сопротивляться Стив не мог совершенно, но остатки здравомыслия еще пытались бороться.

– Вот так просто возьмем? А если он чей-то?

– Тут на сотню миль ни одной живой души. Он не чей-то, он наш! Малыш, пойдешь к нам жить?

«Малыш» (весом под семьдесят кило) облизал Баки щеки, явно выражая согласие. Стив осторожно протянул к нему руку, и кот, оставив Баки в покое, тут же ткнулся в ладонь лобастой башкой. Чесать густой мех оказалось очень приятно, и готовившийся спорить до последнего Стив сам не понял, как ответил:

– Если ты так сильно хочешь, то возьмем. Но ухаживать за ним будешь сам. И объясняться с Рамлоу тоже. Представляю, как он будет орать, когда увидит, кого мы тащим в джет.

– Шпион я или нет? Никто и не заметит, как я пронесу контрабанду, – сверкнул улыбкой Баки.

Котомонстр фыркнул и завалился на спину, выставляя мохнатое пузо и выпрашивая ласку, словно маленький котенок. Стив почувствовал, что здравомыслие внезапно надело короткие штанишки и радостно завопило – ура, у меня будет кот!

– Берем, – решительно сказал он. – Я, кажется, тоже влюбился с первого взгляда.

* * *

В палатке, хотя называть этот шедевр инженерной мысли от «Старк Индастриз» – непродуваемый, с обогревом, теплым полом и черт-те чем еще – палаткой язык не поворачивался, кот моментально освоился. Натряс небольшой сугроб с шерсти около порога, запрыгнул на спальники и возмущенно заявил: «Мррряу!»

– Что ему не нравится? – удивился Стив.

– Малыш наверняка голодный, – заявил Баки и кинулся добывать пропитание.

Вылакав пол-литра молока и умяв кучу вяленого мяса, кот довольно растянулся на коленях у обоих суперсолдат.

Заглянувший сообщить, что второй джет прибыл и погрузка обнаруженных артефактов, оружия и прочего гидровского имущества идет полным ходом, Роллинз, увидев кота, поперхнулся, нервно дернул шеей, но удержался от вопросов.

– Как назовем нашего котенка? – хмыкнул Стив, поглаживая длинный хвост.

– Может, Брок? – ответил Баки. – Будем спать с мохнатым Броком, пока модно стриженый грамотно делает вид, что не понимает намеков. Хотя я все равно затащу его в нашу постель. А кота назовем Малыш.

Кот заинтересованно приподнял голову и навострил уши.

– Полгода уже затащить не можешь. Да и на мои попытки Брок не реагирует. Пора признать, что его интерес к нам – плод твоего бурного воображения, – поморщился Стив.

– Ты готов сдаться?

– Я умею признавать поражение.

– Умник. Не ухвати я тебя первым за жопу, ты бы так и ходил вокруг меня в сомнениях.

* * *

Баки действительно сумел, незаметно для остальных, спрятать крупногабаритную живность в грузовом отсеке. Кот, словно понимая, что вести себя надо тихо, мирно улегся на ящиках, которые заботливо накрыли мягкими спальниками.

Пока сворачивали лагерь, Стив успел заметить, что Роллинз что-то втолковывает Броку, бурно жестикулируя. Тот в ответ скалился в улыбке и отмахивался, как от назойливой мухи.

Перед взлетом, оставив подрывников минировать базу, Стив подошел к Броку.

– Рамлоу.

– Кэп.

– Хотел спросить. Какие планы на завтрашний вечер?

– Написать отчеты.

– Приглашаю писать у нас дома. Гарантирую вкусный ужин и интересное знакомство, – предложил материализовавшийся рядом Баки.

– Барнс, твои пошлые намеки слегка подзаебали. Я на твой член насмотрелся уже в душевых.

– И в мыслях не было такого. Просто мы завели котенка. Ты ведь любишь кошек, насколько я знаю.

– Котенком меня еще ни разу не соблазняли. Зачет. Я подумаю, – хмыкнул Брок и запрыгнул на аппарель джета, в котором разместился Страйк.

Баки со Стивом довольно переглянулись и отправились во второй джет – охранять важный груз.

* * *

По прибытии в ЩИТ, пока Стив относил в машину подозрительно увеличившийся в размерах кофр со снаряжением – палаткой пришлось пожертвовать – Брок испарился. Видимо, успел технично свалить.

Огорченный обломом Баки заявил, что русские не сдаются, и всю дорогу домой строил коварные планы, под мурлыканье растянувшегося на заднем сиденье кота.

Спали действительно втроем. Кот устроился посередине и полночи требовал любви и ласки. Утром Стив чуть не свалился с кровати, когда вместо мохнатой под рукой оказалась упругая задница, причем обладателем ее был не Баки, а Брок Рамлоу. Сам Баки время на расспросы тратить не стал и с энтузиазмом осуществил давно задуманное. Стив решил, что выяснять все будет позже, и присоединился к процессу.

* * *

За обедом Брок рассказал:

– У меня предки по дедовой линии с Аляски. Из древнего шаманского рода. Оборотничество в наследство досталось.

– Роллинз знает? – спросил Стив.

– Мои все знают.

– Останешься с нами? – Баки обнял Брока и Стива, тесно прижимая друг к другу.

– Куда я денусь. Вы же в меня влюбились с первого взгляда, – улыбнулся Брок. – Мой внутренний кот помог мне в этом убедиться и решил, что никому вас не отдаст. И я с ним абсолютно солидарен.


End file.
